


Insecurities of Mine

by eurusholmmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurusholmmes/pseuds/eurusholmmes
Summary: Don't ever, ever believe that men aren't insecure. If you do, you'll end up in this position where you indeed find out from Sherlock Holmes, of all people, the exact opposite of what you'd been lead to believe. Underneath that stoic, composed facade is a beating heart.And it's only ever beat for you.





	Insecurities of Mine

Have you ever heard the common misconception that men, all men, aren’t insecure? 

That’s bullcrap. Bogus. Completely untrue. Especially when it comes to emotionless, stoic men like Sherlock Holmes. A long time ago, before you’d come to Baker Street, you were one of the few women in the world oblivious to the feelings, the insecurity of men. 

Had it not been for John Watson, you would’ve never noticed the tragedy that lurked behind the cerulean blue eyes of Sherlock Holmes. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that you adored the man, and with his fierce desire to protect you every time you were on a case and defending your honor every chance he got, John knew Sherlock adored you just the same. 

It took him months to even convince you to attempt to ask Sherlock on a date.

And the first time you ever touched Sherlock was the first time you remembered that there was a man with a tender heart behind the wall of skin. 

After Mary and Johns Wedding 

The sweet melodic tone of Sherlock’s wedding song emanated through your mind as you silently trailed him back to 221B after his abrupt reveal of Mary’s pregnancy, thus prompting him to leave the wedding. You had become so good at sneaking through shadows that he hadn’t even realized you’d trailed him until your arrival in the flat. 

Lucky enough, Mrs. Hudson wasn’t home yet either, which meant the building was empty. 

Lifting your head, your y/e/c eyes followed his muscular form to the kitchen, where he stopped suddenly at the sound of your voice in the living room. “Sherlock.” You breathed, his eyes never leaving yours as you shed your coat on the back of Johns chair. Your dress was y/f/c and strapless, leaving the top half of your body to the all seeing eye. “What are you so afraid of?” 

His breathing hitched as you stepped into the kitchen, his fingers reflexively curling into fists while you inched closer. “I don’t do love. People don’t love me. They never have. Everyone I love either goes insane-” His eyes snapped down to yours as you now stood inches from his face, your hand resting on the arm of his suit jacket. “Or leaves.” 

You stood on your tiptoes and trailed your fingers up his arm to his cheek, slowly and tantalizingly tracing the shapes of his cheekbones. “Remember when you saved me from Moriarty the first time? Do you remember the promise I made you?” 

A small smile made his lips turn upward. “I promise you no matter the circumstance that I will never leave your side, even when the harshest winds come, I will withstand the storm.” He recounted. “Y/n, you know I’m rubbish at intimacy, and I was made fun of as a child, alot-” 

“I’ve known about your insecurities since we met, Sherlock. You want to know a secret?” You gently kissed his lips, smirking as he began to reciprocate just as you pulled away. “You’re actually not rubbish at intimacy, but I’m willing to teach you.” You whispered in his ear, grabbing his hand and leading him into his bedroom. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow as you gently pushed him on the edge of the bed, sitting on his lap with your legs thrown over his. ‘’Do you know what jaw kisses mean?” 

“Not a clue.” Sherlock whispered in awe, his eyes falling on yours as you guided his hands to rest against your hips. “But I’m betting you’re going to educate me.” 

“I love you.” You whispered softly, cupping his faces in your hands and gently brushing your nose against his cheek. “You don’t have to say it back now, Sherlock. I’m more then willing to wait.” 

“No. Please.” He pleaded. “I need this. I want this- just, teach me. Please.” 

You smiled against his skin and slowly but tenderly began to lay tender kisses on Sherlocks jaw. “Jaw kisses are done by people who know each other, very well.” You whispered softly. “They can be very sweet or seductive, which ever you want to choose. But you know what it means for us?” 

You gasped involuntarily as he pulled you closer to his chest, initiating a much deeper kiss. He smiled against your mouth as you sighed and tangled your fingers in his raven curls. “You don’t ever have to worry about how I feel, y/n. I may not say it, but you’ll know.’’

It was unclear how much time past, but for a long period of uninterrupted time, you sat in Sherlock Holmes bed and learned to map his body like a canvas. He merely stared as you worked, learning the very minimal amount of scars and cracks on the canvas that made it beautiful. 

“You like jaw kisses now, Mr. Holmes?” You murmured seductively, winking as he sat up and flipped you over, pinning you beneath his legs. A wide grin crossed your face as he teasingly trailed your jaw with his finger. He never made a move to cross boundaries, and that was what you adored about the man. He respected you, treated you how you deserved to be treated. 

This world needs men like him. 

“I think they might be more interesting then even the dead bodies at St. Barts.” He whispered against your skin, cherishing the sound of your laughter in the flat. “Or the eyeballs in the coffee.” 

“Oh goodness, that was gross.” 

“I may even learn about the other kisses. The bad ones.” 

“Sherlock!”


End file.
